


Color Study

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abstract, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Batman takes a few moments to appreciate his black against Joker’s white, green, and red.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Color Study

**Author's Note:**

> As undetailed and ungraphic as it is... there’s a bit of naughtiness in this one!

They are completely different.

This isn’t a foreign concept. From their morals to their personalities to their fighting techniques: the Joker and the Batman are completely different. They move in completely different ways, think in completely different ways, and see the world around them in completely different ways.

But that’s not all: they look completely different, too.

Oddly, this thought had never really crossed the Bat’s mind. Perhaps in the sense of clothing, sure, but never... 

Never like  **this**.

Never with stark white thighs trembling against his hips as they move in an unbearably gentle rhythm. Never with bright red lipstick smeared across his own skin, clothes, and teeth like brands or warning signs. Never with vibrant green twining around his fingertips as he  _grips real tight_.

He is black and the other is white; the absence of color vs the embodiment of it.

And he’s so in love with how they’re completely different.


End file.
